


Colores

by ItsOnlyTimeSunshine



Series: Music, Love and Sex. [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay Bar, M/M, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Tattoos, hanky code, nerd!dean, punk!Cas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2484215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsOnlyTimeSunshine/pseuds/ItsOnlyTimeSunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En donde Castiel hace a Dean sentir en colores. O mejor dicho, en un color.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colores

 

Dean miró con asombro las prendas negras que cubrían un sin dudas, tonificado cuerpo. Se detuvo a admirar el brillo de las cuentas en su cinturón de cuero también negro, y los pañuelos _azul oscuro_ y _gris_ que colgaban casi perezosamente de su bolsillo izquierdo, uno _azul claro_ apenas suspendido del bolsillo derecho. Llevaba puestos una camisa oscura al cuerpo, y una chaqueta a conjunto, todo con un aire de rebeldía casi magnético, pero quienes se llevaban el premio y toda su atención – _ellos. Esos ojos_. Imposibles, irreales, inhumanos.

Azules, eléctricos y delineados por una fina capa de maquillaje. Irresistibles.

-      Wow. No haces nada a medias, ¿verdad?- Preguntó Gabriel, materializándose de la nada, una copa de daiquiri de frutilla en su mano.

-      No sé de que estas hablándome. – Se defendió Dean, apretando con un poco más de fuerza la botella de cerveza.

-      Del _Señor-soy-demasiado-punk-rock-para-ti_. ¿De quién más? – Aclaró su amigo, sorbiendo con una mueca ridícula su bebida.

-      No sé ni que hacemos aquí, Gabe. Si sabía que contarte que me gustaban los hombres haría que me traigas aquí entonces no lo habría hecho. Solo haces esto para reírte de mí. – Se quejó Dean, un poco cansado e ignorando el tema del Señor-punk-rock.

-      Me hieres, Dean Winchester. – Suspiró Gabriel, exagerando el rostro dolido. – Y no me cambies el tema. Esta noche es para divertirnos, vinimos aquí para divertirnos. Además, ¿qué mejor que estrenar tu culo virgen con el _Jesús de los Suburbios_ allí?-

-      ¡¿Jesús de los qué?! – Dijo Dean, completamente avergonzado y confundido.  Gabriel soltó una carcajada de cuerpo completo, disfrutando ver a su amigo y compañero de cuarto tan sonrojado.

 

El Dean Winchester que conoció en el primer año de universidad era un adolescente constipado emocionalmente, siempre de postura rígida y boca cerrada. Siempre _correcto_.

Pero si hay algo que Gabriel ama ser, es una mala influencia. Aunque, al pensarlo mejor, y ver la sonrisa tímida y la expresión incrédula en el rostro de su mejor amigo, sabe que su plan falló. Habia fracasado el primer día, cuando Dean, acomodándose esos gigantes anteojos con una mano, había extendido la otra y con una sonrisa casi _privada_ se presentó, tropezando sobre sus palabras y siendo tan adorable e introvertido que Gabe no pudo más que sentir simpatía.

-      Relájate, Dean. Cómprate un trago más y disfruta de la noche. Jamás me reiría de ti, eres mi mejor amigo. – Aseguró Gabe segundos después, su rostro serio y compuesto, nada comparado al desastre de carcajadas anterior. Levantó su copa de daiquiri a modo de despedida, y se perdió entre los cuerpos que intentaban balancearse al ritmo de la música.

-      Lo sé. – Respondió Dean en un susurro, su vista de nuevo desviándose donde Ojos-Azules estaba.

La música era ensordecedora y agresiva, el humo de las maquinas y el de los cigarrillos ilegalmente prendidos lo sofocaban y el leve zumbido de las cervezas consumidas lo mantenían allí, entretenido, intentando no sonreír como idiota cuando ese par de azules lo encontraron entre la multitud.

 _A él_. A Dean Winchester, el nerd, el correcto, el aburrido aspirante a ingeniero con un gusto por los _chicos malos_.

Sintiéndose observado, se giró y pidió una cerveza más, aunque la que tenía en la mano estaba por la mitad todavía. Respiró profundo y pensó en Gabe, en relajarse, en como extrañaba su cama y en cuanto le costaría al día siguiente levantarse de ella.

-      ¿Cuales son tus colores, lindo?- Susurró una voz muy cerca de su mejilla, lo suficientemente cerca como para oírla por encima del sonido.

Sin darse vuelta Dean sabía quien era. Podía sentirlo.

_Por Dios. Esa voz._

-      ¿Colores? – Dudó Dean, apretando el cuello de la botella entre sus dedos, nervioso. _¿Colores?_

-      Colores. No veo ningún pañuelo en tus bolsillos. Todos aquí los llevamos. – Y de cerca todo en el era aun más imponente. Manos grandes, dedos delgados y elegantes, sosteniendo un gran vaso lleno de algo que probablemente tenía más alcohol que otra cosa.

No mires los ojos, no los mires. _Demonios._

-      No tengo idea de lo que estás diciendo. No sabía que debía usar un pañuelo para entrar en esta fiesta. – Respondió Dean confundido.

-      Verás, es algo casi antiguo, pero antes en una fiesta como estas, se usaban pañuelos de colores para distinguir y para advertir a la otra persona de las prácticas sexuales que uno prefería. Le llamaban _hanky code._ –

-      No tenía idea de eso. – Admitió Dean, un poco avergonzado ahora.

Luchó contra el sonrojo, pero en cuestión de segundos se hizo evidente, el calor intenso en su rostro, el nerviosismo en sus labios.

-      Entonces, no tienes idea de que significan los míos. –

-      Creí que solo eran parte de tu… _apariencia._ – Confesó Dean, sintiéndose un idiota. Había tantas cosas para las que era nuevo, tanto que todavía necesitaba experimentar. Por dentro se sintió rendir, pensando que quizás este extraño rebelde jamás querría desperdiciar su noche con alguien como él.

Punk-rock soltó una risita simpática, y dijo:

-      Puedo enseñártelo todo. –

-      Ni siquiera sé cómo te llamas. Podrías empezar por ahí. – Desafió Dean, tomando el último sorbo de su cerveza y reemplazando la botella vacía por la que había ordenado minutos atrás.

-      Mi nombre es Castiel. Novak. Puedes decirme Cas. – Se presentó el otro hombre, extendiendo una mano con uñas descuidadas y con esmalte negro descascarado, un detalle que Dean antes no había rescatado.

-      Un placer, Castiel. Me llamo Dean, Winchester. – Imitó Dean, sintiéndose sonrojar mas. En un gesto nervioso se mordió el labio inferior, y miró por debajo de sus pestañas a Cas, quien lo observaba con esa sonrisa sugestiva que tan rápido lo caracterizaba.  Estrecharon manos, y eso fue todo.

Por un segundo no se dijeron nada, hasta que el silencio fue interrumpido;

-      Dean, ¿que te parece si vamos a conseguirte unos pañuelos? – Preguntó Cas, sus labios estirándose en una risa animada, dejando ver un conjunto de dientes blancos y parejos.

Dean suspiró, encantado con la idea.

 

*

 

-      ¿Entonces, si los pongo en el bolsillo izquierdo…? –

-      Quiere decir que eres la parte que desea ser el miembro activo o dominante de la pareja, mientras que a la derecha es la parte pasiva.- Informó Castiel, jugueteando con el cesto repleto de pañuelos de diversos colores que se encontraba cerca del escenario del boliche, puesto como ayuda a quienes no llevaban sus propios lienzos.

 

Como Dean (o Gabe, en cualquier caso) pudieron ignorar todo esto, es inexplicable. Quizás ambos con la idea de pasarla bien no se interesaron por los detalles.

-      ¿Listo para elegir tus colores? –

-      Listo. – Respondió Dean con una sonrisa más valiente. En una de sus manos estaba el mismo vaso del que Castiel estaba tomando minutos atrás, cuando se conocieron. No había alcohol en la bebida, solo jugos _._

 _“No puedo disfrutar del sexo si no estoy en mis cinco sentidos. Es estúpido y no tiene punto hacer todo esto sino estoy sobrio_ ,” explicó Cas, sus ojos azules brillando con picardía y humor.

Dean devolvió la bebida y tomó el _pañuelo color azul claro_ , lo puso dentro del bolsillo derecho de sus jeans. Miró con retraimiento los demás pañuelos.

¿Cómo podía saber lo que le gustaba si jamás había experimentado?

-      ¿Dudas? – Alentó Cas, aun sonriente.

-      No… no sé que más me gusta. – Reveló Dean, acariciando con duda el pañuelo _color blanco_. Puso ese también en su bolsillo derecho.

-      ¿Cómo que no sabes?, ¿Acaso no sabes nada de sexo?– Preguntó Castiel, sonando ofendido. – Con un rostro como el tuyo, ofertas no deberían faltarte. –

Dean rió, amargo, y respondió;

-      Cas. Nadie me ve así. –

-      No seas estúpido. Termina de elegir y vayamos a bailar. – Concluyó el otro muchacho, pegando media vuelta y caminando de nuevo hacia la multitud.

Puso el _pañuelo azul oscuro_ en su bolsillo derecho también porque, ¿Qué había de perder? Y siguió a Castiel, quien seguía bebiendo del largo vaso de jugo.

-      Baila conmigo, guapo. – Susurró Cas, acercándose sinuoso.

La música era electrónica en ese entonces, pesada y melódica, la atmósfera recargada de sensualidad y calor.

Ambos se tomaron de la cintura y comenzaron a balancearse lentamente, torsos, caderas y narices rozándose, casi románticamente.

-      No sé por qué piensas que nadie te miraría. Desde el momento que entraste y te vi no pude dejar de pensar en ti. – Murmuró Castiel, labios peligrosamente cerca de la comisura de su boca. Dean tembló y no dijo nada. – Eres hermoso Dean. Con ese aire de chico intelectual y postura perfecta… estoy ansioso por verte deshecho en mi cama, a mi merced, ¿te gustaría eso? –

Dean se congeló y dejó sus brazos caer. Miró con la boca entreabierta a Cas, quien sonrió sin una pizca de vergüenza y guiñó un ojo. Por un segundo Dean envidió su confianza, y entre balbuceos e intentos fallidos de responder a la propuesta, cambió el tema de conversación.

-      No llegaste a decirme que significaban tus pañuelos. – Tonto, si, ya que ahora sabia el significado de cada uno de los colores, y cada costado. _Pero necesito cambiar el tema_ , se dijo a sí mismo.

-      Significa que de vez en cuando me gusta atar a niños bonitos como tú, y cogerlos. Y a veces me gusta venirme en sus bocas. –

Con ojos abiertos y el cerebro en cortocircuito, Dean rió nervioso, más nervioso que nunca y respondió;

-      Debe ser… bueno. Saber que te gusta. –

-      Siempre hay tiempo para probar un poco de todo. Quizás ahora te sientes así porque no encontraste alguien que te trate como mereces. – Dijo Cas, acercándose al otro muchacho, quien al sentir su presencia más cerca se dejó envolver nuevamente, esta vez plantando un casto (y valiente) beso en los labios de Castiel. – Quiero llevarte a casa y tratarte bien, Dean. ¿Quieres venir? –

-      Si. Si quiero. –

 

*

 

Llegaron con los labios hinchados y rojizos y los dedos entrelazados en los cabellos del otro, las prendas aflojadas y las respiraciones agitadas, la excitación y desesperación al máximo nivel.

Poca atención le fue prestada al departamento, ninguna luz fue encendida y una vez abierta la puerta de la habitación de Castiel, todas las inhibiciones habían desaparecido.

Dean sentía esta quemazón debajo de su piel, ese deseo y ganas tan fuertes que jamás había experimentado, que jamás se había permitido experimentar, porque era muy diferente, porque sus estudios estaban primero, porque estaba _mal._ Y sin embargo ahora, dejándose caer en la cama, Cas encima de él, no hay nada que en estos últimos años se haya sentido tan _bien._

-      _Dean, Dean_. – Se detuvo Castiel, ojos azules apenas visibles en la oscuridad del cuarto. – ¿Puedo tocarte? – Preguntó, su tono honesto y serio, ni un rastro de esa sonrisa picara que antes predominaba.

-      Quiero. Pero. Nunca hice… esto. Nada de esto. –

-      Puedes confiar en mí. Iremos a tu paso. –

-      Eso me gustaría. – Sonrió Dean.

-      Muy bien. Empecemos por desnudarte. –

Se quitaron la ropa sin dejar de mirar al otro, observando la piel besada por el sol y pecas de Dean y la repleta de tatuajes de Castiel. Dean suspiró hipnotizado al ver la tinta y los complicados diseños, Castiel mordió sus labios para ahogar un gemido cuando Dean se dobló para desatar sus zapatos, revelando un par de nalgas redondas y perfectas.

-      Acuéstate. -  Le ordenó Cas, su tono aun serio, pero una fracción tranquilizante, lo suficiente para asegurar a Dean que estaba en manos seguras.

 

Y desparramado en las sabanas de seda negra, con su piel bronceada y su pene duro y erguido, Dean probablemente era lo más hermoso que Castiel jamás haya visto.

-      Dios, eres tan atractivo que no debería ser _legal_. – Gruñó Cas, lanzándose de nuevo al calor de su compañero, besándolo con calma, y acariciándolo con manos delicadas, arrastrando los suspiros y gemidos más dulces de su boca.

-      ¿Vas a atarme?  - Preguntó inquieto Dean, recordando la charla previa en el antro y aprovechando el oxigeno entre besos.

-      No Dean. No creo que estés listo para eso aun. –

-      Gracias. –

-      Cierra la boca y bésame. –

Se besaron de nuevo, esta vez Castiel dejó viajar ambas manos hacia la espalda baja de Dean, masajeando ansioso la piel allí, las simpáticas hendiduras que guiaban hacia su perfecta, redonda cola.

Dean mapeó con su boca toda la tinta que tenia a simple vista. Las golondrinas en el pecho de Cas, y tocó con dedos torpes pero deseosos las palabras _‘Search and Destroy’_ tatuadas en caligrafía alrededor de toda la cintura de su compañero. Sintiendo su compostura perderse por completo giró sobre el otro muchacho, dejándolo debajo suyo, boquiabierto y jadeante; ojos azules apenas reconocibles bajo el manto de deseo.

No dio demasiadas vueltas, posó algunos vagos besos en sus brazos, en su abdomen y fue directo a lo que más quería.

Castiel estaba duro, y aunque esta no era la primera erección que Dean veía, - _(porno y revistas cuentan, ¿verdad?)_ – estar allí, enfrente de alguien tan seguro de sí mismo, alguien tan hermoso como Cas, alguien tan inteligente y extrovertido, tan libre, su falta de experiencia lo hacía dudar.

-      Estas pensando mucho. – Gruñó Castiel, respiración acelerada y voz aun más grave, más tentadora. – Haz lo que crees se sentirá mejor. – Alentó segundos más tarde, su tono menos impaciente y más comprensivo, entrelazando una mano entre los cabellos y llevándolo frente a su pene.

El primer sabor no fue nada como Dean esperaba. El olor y el gusto de la piel, del calor, una combinación extrañamente erótica e incitante. Con labios sueltos, lengua relajada y ayudándose con su manos, besó cada centímetro de la extensión, Castiel murmurando piropos y palabras de aliento, _(¿Tienes idea de cómo te ves desde aquí, con tu boca enredada alrededor de mi verga?),_ y aunque Dean no fuera aun un experto, podía decirse que lo compensaba con el esfuerzo.

Y cuando Castiel tropezó con sus palabras, _(D-Dean, dete-detente)_ , y la primera gota de amargo semen rozó su paladar, Dean cerró sus labios y bebió, sintiéndose atrevido y satisfecho.

Dean Winchester, el niño bueno, había hecho acabar a Castiel Novak, el rebelde punk  del antro gay con su torpe boca y torpes manos y torpes, torpes nervios.

-      No tenias que hacer eso. – Susurró Castiel, una vez que Dean volvió a su lado y se acurrucó allí, ignorando por completo su propia excitación.

-      Quería hacerlo. – Aseguró Dean, besando un pezón solo por curiosidad, y arrancando un fuerte gemido del muchacho de ojos azules, quien se veía más desarmado aun que al principio del encuentro. Delineador corrido y apenas visible, cabello revuelto y cuello sonrojado, decorado con algunos breves moretones que sin duda se irían por la mañana.

Por alguna razón, Dean sintió una profunda desilusión al darse cuenta de eso, pero no tuvo demasiado tiempo para analizarlo, porque estaba siendo girado sobre su estomago, ¿y quien diría, que disfrutaría tanto de ser manipulado de esa forma?

Castiel besó sus omóplatos, y el camino de su columna, mordió con cuidado la carne, y besó cada una de las nalgas que tanto le tentaban. Dean se tensó allí, sintiéndose un poco inseguro porque, aunque corría cada mañana que lograba despertarse temprano sus piernas estaban un poco más rellenas que cuando tenía 15 y su abdomen se sentía cada vez más suave.

Un beso en el medio de _ahí_ lo paralizó.

-      ¿Puedo, Dean? – Preguntó Cas, masajeando e intentando devolver al cuerpo de su acompañante la tranquilidad. Jamás haría algo que su compañero no quiera. Eso ambos lo sabían.

-      Si. – Respondió el otro, abrazando uno de los almohadones y respirando profundo cuando sintió dos manos abriéndolo, exponiéndolo.

Segundos después una húmeda, tibia lengua lo tocó y Dean perdió cualquier capacidad de pensar. Inseguridades, nervios, timidez, prejuicios, todos olvidados cuando Castiel se encargó de convertirlo en gelatina.

Lamió, y besó con labios cerrados, con la boca abierta, lo sintió dentro suyo y no fue capaz de murmurar nada que no fuera ‘ _CasCasCas’_ o _‘Ahí, justo ahí’._

Sentir un dedo no fue tan sorpresivo. Quizás un poco incomodo pero para nada sorpresivo. Gimió y pidió más, Castiel pidiéndole que sea paciente.

Y cuando ambos estímulos desaparecieron por un segundo, un quejido involuntario se escapó de su garganta, y se movió entre las sabanas, buscando un poco de fricción. Castiel lo llevó hasta el límite, sin dejarlo terminar.

Un frio hilo de lubricante cae sobre su entrada, y el dedo al que se había acostumbrado vuelve dentro suyo, esta vez el objetivo no es jugar, sino prepararlo. Dos, tres dedos y es insoportable. Casi no hay dolor, pero en cada arrastre, en cada salida y entrada hay una tortuosa fricción contra su próstata, y su cerebro entró en cortocircuito para el momento en el que se oyó decir;

-      Estoy listo. Por favor. Por favor. –

El sonido del envase metálico de un preservativo abrirse desconcertó a Dean. Giró su cabeza para ver a Castiel enrollándoselo con manos expertas, dándole unos cuantos tirones a su _(wow, renovada)_ erección para controlar que la protección este bien colocada.

-      Cas, estoy limpio, ¿Por qué te pones eso? – Preguntó Dean, avergonzado y un poco confundido.

Mas confundido se sintió cuando Castiel soltó una risita despreocupada y con voz dulce respondió:

-      Dean, si un hombre no se pone un preservativo por ti, para cuidarse y cuidarte, entonces ese hombre no vale la pena, ¿de acuerdo? –

-      De acuerdo. – Sonrió y con un simple movimiento de su cabeza, Cas estaba allí.

Los primeros centímetros fueron incómodos, pero luego sentirlo deslizarse hasta el final fue puro éxtasis. Se dieron unos momentos para retomar el oxigeno y acostumbrarse pero una vez comenzado el vaivén todo fue una caída en espiral.

Manos fuertes lo sostuvieron de la cintura y ayudaron a embestir y ambos se encontraban en el medio, de vez en cuando murmurando el nombre del otro, a veces una profanidad escapaba sus labios, y otras veces Castiel se dejaba desplomar encima de Dean para intercambiar incómodos besos.

Un solo tirón de sus brazos y ambos estaban arrodillados en medio de la cama, espalda a pecho, y ahora los besos ya no eran besos, sino alientos mezclados, y placer y de repente están de nuevo sobre el colchón, esta vez ambos desplomados, Dean con sus piernas abiertas y el culo en el aire, mientras Castiel lo sostenía con sus brazos, sus manos y dedos entrelazados, en un gesto casi romántico, demasiado íntimo. El ritmo era frenético, ambos en el borde, cada golpe casi exacto en su próstata.

Dean acabó primero, su boca abierta en un grito silencioso y su cuerpo temblando mientras su orgasmo es arrancado de el casi sorpresivamente, el roce con las finas sabanas  el causante. 

Se dejó caer en la cama, ya sin fuerza para devolver las arremetidas, pero disfrutando de la estimulación aunque se sintiera un poco sensible.

Castiel terminó minutos más tarde, la vista nublada y enterrándose bien dentro suyo, vaciándose dentro del condón. Se retiró antes de ablandarse por completo, y se quedó allí, besando lánguidamente el cuello de su compañero, quien suspiró y refregó su cuerpo contra el otro, ambos sensibles y agotados.

-      _Eso fue increíble. -_ Aseguró Dean.

-      Lo fue. Tu eres increíble, Dean… -

Segundos más tarde, su voz suave y casi inaudible, Castiel preguntó;

-      ¿Ahora sabes cuáles son tus colores?  -

Dean giró su cuerpo y no esperó un segundo para apoyar su cabeza en el pecho de su acompañante, el sonido de aquel órgano acelerado e intentando alcanzar su ritmo normal lo tranquilizaba, de alguna manera.

Miró los ojos, tan, tan azules de Castiel y se dio cuenta de que, aunque ahora sabia que matices representaban lo que más le gustaba en la cama, jamás podría pensar en otro color.

Si, ahora sé. – Respondió.

**Author's Note:**

> * Azul oscuro: Sexo anal.  
> *Azul claro: Sexo oral  
> *Gris: Bondage (aunque, no quise hacer nada con esto porque, básicamente es un one night stand –por ahora, amaría hacer un ‘verse con esto- y no es algo que siento creible para un primer encuentro).  
> *Blanco: Masturbación.  
> * Hanky code: código de los pañuelos. En wikipedia esta toda la info que necesitan, sobre los demás colores.  
> * Jesus of suburbia (Jesus de los suburbios): es una canción de Green Day, y deberían ver el video porque la historia es genial.  
> * Search and Destroy: este y el tatuaje de las golondrinas son llevados por Frank Iero, el ex guitarrista de My Chemical Romance.  
> Creo que eso es todo. Gracias por leer y si hay un error mortal, ¡avísenme!  
> Besos.


End file.
